Too Close
by InitialLook
Summary: Set during The First Time — Artie tells Rachel she needs a sexual awakening to be able to play the part of Maria. She doesn't find it in Finn, but rather a smug, arrogant Warbler. Pairing: Sebastian/Rachel
1. Don't You Want Me Baby?

**A/N: Takes place during The First Time. Time is slightly altered. Sectionals have already happened — the New Directions & Troubletones are one group again.**

"Can I be honest? This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion. Have either of you two actually…?"

Artie's question shocked Rachel. She was keeping her virginity until the right time. The sudden departure of Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste made her uncomfortable, especially as Artie began to recall his first time with Brittany. He peered at her through his glasses waiting for an answer.

She stumbled for the right explanation. "W-um…"

Thank god Blaine stepped in to help. "I'm waiting for the right time."

She immediately agreed letting out a string of yeah's and smiling at Blaine. "So glad that you're my Tony."

Artie was not convinced. "Look. As your friend, I support your strange aversion to fun. But, as your director, I'm concerned."

Confusion spread over Rachel's face. _What was he talking about?_

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's most basic and primal ones," Artie put it simply enough.

She turned to Blaine with a look of shock. Was a director really asking her to lose her virginity before the show? She was nothing but a dedicated actress and she would do what it took get into her role, even if it meant sleeping with Finn before she was ready.

* * *

She ran into Finn in the hallway and he practically invited her over to "do the deed" that night.

She sighed. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? Rachel took in a deep breath and hoped to god that this was the right decision. She knew she was meant to be with Finn so she shouldn't be second-guessing herself, right?

Later that night she was knocking on Finn's door. With Burt and his mom out of town, she knew this would be one of the few nights they could actually have sex.

Finn opened the door with a goofy "I'm going to get laid" smile on his face. He ushered her in and she took off her cardigan.

"I cooked us dinner," He exclaimed as he lead her to he dining table.

"How sweet Finn. This looks delicious." Rachel surveyed the food. The meat substitute looked mouth watering. She took a seat and dug in. Finn engulfed his meal.

Afterwards she was stuffed and yet feeling a little nauseous. "Mmm. That was amazing. I've never had meat substitute before that tasted that much like real meat."

Finn's face was filled with confusion. "Meat substitute? Rachel, that was real meat. Why on earth would I make meat substitute?"

Rachel's jaw dropped. How could her boyfriend not remember that she was a vegan?

She stood up in anger, grabbed the glass of sparking cider and threw it in Finn's face. "I'm a vegan you idiot. I have been since the first day you met me," she yelled. She reached into her purse, retrieved the condoms she brought and threw them on the table.

"We've been dating on and off for two years now and you can't remember one of the biggest parts about my lifestyle. For god's sake Finn, even Santana — the girl who hates me — knows that about me. You're such an idiot and I can't believe I was even thinking I would lose my virginity to you," She paced back and forth as Finn sat in shock.

"… wait a minute…" Finn stood up to interject.

"No. Sit down! Let me spell this out for you since your brain cells are less than Brittany's— WE'RE OVER." Rachel grabbed her purse and cardigan and walked toward the door.

"I actually thought you were the one, but the one wouldn't be as dumb and forgetful of such a big part of my life."

"Rachel, don't do this. You're acting crazy right now. It was just a little meat." Finn exclaimed.

She huffed and opened the front door. Before leaving she turned around and said, "Oh Finn, this is me being the sanest I've been. We're done. Please don't try to change that."

She stormed out to her car and let the tears fall.

She pulled out her phone and pressed three. The phone rang and rang until finally he picked up.

"Hi dollface. Why are you calling? I thought you and the step-brother would be canoodling right now." Kurt answered.

Rachel let out a load sob and she heard Blaine the background asking if she was okay. Kurt quickly shushed him.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Kurt interjected her sobs.

"I broke… up…with…him," Rachel said each work with tears in between.

Kurt whispered her reply to Blaine. She heard both of them chatting quietly as she kept crying.

Suddenly Blaine was on the phone, "Rachel, can you drive?"

She mumbled an affirmation of some sorts.

"Ok. Drive to my place right now. Kurt and I have ice cream here with Funny Girl and you can explain everything then." Blaine's voice soothed her as she turned on the ignition and drove away from Finn's house.

Arriving at Blaine's, the two boys hugged her and ushered her in. After a pint of ice cream, vegan of course because Blaine knew her better than her own boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now) and watching Funny Girl yet again — Rachel calmed down and told her friends what happened that evening.

* * *

For the record, Rachel did not want to be here.

Kurt and Blaine had been tag teaming and making sure she wasn't alone. Kurt had a doctor's appointment, so Blaine decided to take Rachel to Dalton with him to personally invite the Warblers to West Side Story. She had never stepped foot in Dalton before but it was gorgeous.

"Have you given thought to Artie's advice?" Rachel asked Blaine as the entered the halls.

Blaine glanced at her as they walked down Dalton Academy's halls. "I don't care about what Artie said. Kurt brought up sex last night and I still want to wait for the right moment." He paused. "Kurt's the right person, but they say you just know when you're ready."

Rachel smiled and was happy her best friend had found an amazing guy like Blaine. She thought Finn was the right person, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Rachel realized after a lot of ice cream and talking, she was in love with her idea of Finn, not actually Finn. Rachel looked down at her outfit and felt slightly uncomfortable. Kurt had dressed her this morning in an attempt to make her feel better and also fit in at Dalton. Her navy dress was embellished with red strips at the bottom. Looking around, she matched the blazers all around her. Instead of her usual knee socks, Kurt had insisted on a pair of simple red flats.

She heard humming in a distance, knowing they were nearing the choir room. She was extremely interested in knowing how the Warblers were doing without their lead man Blaine, especially since they would be their biggest competition come Regionals.

Suddenly they entered a wooden room and the Warblers were kicking off their own version of "Uptown Girl." She recognized some members as they were very close with Kurt and Blaine.

Nick sang lead. She had to admit he was good, but nowhere close to Blaine's talent. She smiled at the song choice as Blaine danced next to her. She didn't think the Warbler's had noticed their presence yet.

Rachel's eye's scanned the room until they hit the greenest eyes she's ever seen.

They belonged to an extremely attractive boy. His jawline was pronounced and he was wearing a smirk as he sang backup. His eyes met hers and she began to blush profusely because he caught her staring.

He gave her a once over before looking at Blaine next to her. He stood up and sauntered over toward them. She wasn't sure who he was checking out, but knowing her luck, he batted for Blaine and Kurt's team.

He came over as they sang and reached out to Blaine and grabbed him into the group. He took over as lead and her heart melted. He was gorgeous and had one of the smoothest voices she had ever heard. He was also gay, Rachel assumed. She stood watching the boys sing and dance to the song.

Blaine nudged Nick, who had taken over as lead and suddenly all the boys were coming toward her. She giggled as Nick sang to her. She picked up a few moves from the boys and joined in.

Nick went back into the line and the new hot boy stepped out in front of her. He sang directly at her with a grin. Suddenly Thad was in front of her continuing the verse. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

_She'll say I'm not so tough __  
__Just because __  
__I'm in love _

They were reaching the chorus again and she decided to join in. She belted out the chorus as her voice took over Nick's.

_With an uptown girl __**  
**__She's been living in her white bread world __**  
**__As long as anyone with hot blood can __**  
**__And now she's looking for a downtown man __**  
**__That's what I am_

She stopped and they continued their "Ohs" with some great dance moves. She sat with Blaine next to the piano as the attractive guy sang directly toward them. She still wasn't sure who he was singing toward, but she was for sure going to find out what sex he preferred. Nick stepped out and finished off the song.

Blaine clapped after the song ended and she joined in.

"You guys killed it, as always!" Blaine said excitedly.

Rachel knew he missed these guys like crazy. "You all know Rachel right?" Blaine added. Rachel waved and smiled shyly.

"Of course we know Ms. Berry here," Nick walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "If Dalton wasn't an all boy's school, we would try and get her into the Warblers as quickly as possibly."

"Your addition to that song was great," Jeff added.

Rachel smiled and looked at the attractive boy who was now squinting at her as if he was trying to figure her out.

Trent turned to Blaine, "So is your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

Rachel giggled and nudged Blaine. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley. West Side Story!" Blaine exclaimed. "Rachel is playing Maria and I'm Tony. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers, it'd mean the world to me if you guys could come."

Suddenly the drop dead gorgeous boy decided to speak, "We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right? Blaine Anderson. Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian. That was his name. His voice was husky and Rachel felt flushed just listening to it. "And you're the famous Rachel Berry. The only reason that New Directions beat us at regionals last year." He smirked arrogantly at her.

Rachel was flattered and outraged at the same time. "Excuse me, you weren't even there little freshman."

Sebastian laughed and stepped closer to her, only leaving inches between them. "Do I look like a freshman to you?"

She gulped in and took a step back into Blaine and almost tripping. Luckily for her, Blaine grabbed her arms before she could fall and steadied her.

"Sebastian, stop being an ass," Nick called out. "Sebastian is a transfer student. He lived in Paris for the past two years."

Rachel nodded and turned to him, "Don't worry Sebastian, we'll crush you again at regionals. Don't you know that with my voice and Blain's voice, we're unstoppable."

Blaine chuckled at her confidence. "Rachel, let's not start anything. We're only here as friends," he whispered.

Sebastian didn't seem to hear Blaine as his eyes narrowed at her. "Is that a challenge Ms. Berry? Why don't you and Blaine show us what New Directions has that we don't."

Rachel turned to Blaine. "Hey Blaine, do you know what song I have on my IPOD. It's the karaoke version."

Blaine turned stiff. He did not want to cause a scene at his former school, but he knew that neither Rachel nor Sebastian was going to back down.

"What song?" Blaine squeaked out knowing he was going to perform right now.

Rachel grabbed her IPOD out of her purse and plugged it into their speakers. Blaine knew the song right away and he knew the words by heart. This would not be the first time they would be performing it.

All the Warblers sat down and watched intently. Most of them found the situation amusing. The only one taking it seriously was Sebastian.

The music started and Blaine jumped in.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar__  
__When I met you__  
__I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around__  
__Turned you into someone new__  
__Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet__  
__Success has been so easy for you__  
__But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now__  
__And I can put you back down too_

Rachel danced more seductively than normal, since she was sober this time and she knew she had every single Warbler's attention. Blaine smiled knowing that Rachel was putting on a show. He turned to her and put on more of an act into the song.

_Don't, don't you want me?__  
__You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me__  
__Don't, don't you want me?__  
__You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

Since there were no microphones this time, they were dancing together practicing some of New Directions choreography. Rachel joined in on the second part of the chorus.

_It's much too late to find__**  
**__You think you've changed your mind__**  
**__You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry__**  
**__Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh__**  
**__Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh_

Rachel took over as her part came on. This time she sang and walked over to the Warblers. She moved around them touching their chests and running her hands through their hair. Blaine pretended to fake fan himself as she sang. They all got up and cheered them on.

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**  
**That much is true**  
**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**  
**Either with or without you**  
**The five years we have had have been such good times**  
**I still love you**  
**But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own**  
**I guess it's just what I must do

She finally reached Sebastian during her part. He was standing with his arms crossed. She leaned in so their lips were only inches apart and sang her back up to the chorus right to him.

_Don't_

Don't (She repeated right at him)

_Don't you want me?_

Don't you want me? (She ran her hand down his chest)

She moved back to Blaine as they finished the song off.

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_It's much too late to find__**  
**__You think you've changed your mind__**  
**__You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry__**  
**__Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh__**  
**__Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh_

Every single Warbler cheered except Sebastian. He slow clapped and walked toward them.

"It was great meeting you Blaine. I heard you were a legend. It's too bad that you had to go to a school where the closest thing to a star they have is a Barbara Streisand wannabe who desperately needs to get laid because she has no idea how to even act sexy. Unlike you Mr. Anderson, the rumors are correct — You really are sex on a stick and sing like a dream." Sebastian sneered.

Rachel eyes widened as he insulted her and complimented Blaine in the same sentence. She opened her mouth and then shut it before saying something she regretted. She turned to Nick and gave him a hug. "It was great meeting ALMOST all of you," Rachel said. "Blaine, I'm going to go wait by the car. Take your time."

She turned to Sebastian, shot him a glare and walked out. How could someone so attractive be so mean? She huffed off thinking about what he said. Was she really not attractive?

She looked at her reflection in Blaine's car. Her boobs were a little smaller than most people, but she had great legs as Noah has mentioned many times. Her butt was a decent size as well and she was extremely fit. She leaned in and examined her nose. She had thought about fixing it before, but everyone convinced her to keep it as it is. She sat on the hood finally and let some tears run down her face. No matter the talent, she wasn't going to make it anywhere because she wasn't sexy enough.

* * *

Blaine stood there shocked as Rachel left. He shook his head and turned to Sebastian. "That was really mean man. She's going through a rough breakup right now and tell her that probably send her crying." he brushed Sebastian off. "See y'all at my show guys. And good luck for regionals."

Blaine walked out but stopped in the hallway as he heard Nick speak.

"Man, she's hot and has a voice of an angel. I have no idea why you had to put her down," Nick added.

Sebastian scoffed. "Whatever. Of course she's good. She has an amazing voice, but tearing down the competition is the only way we can win this thing. Trust me, we can no longer play nice. We'll lose again if we do. This is why I was elected the new captain."

Blaine shook his head and walked to his car. He found Rachel sitting on his hood with her face in her hands.

"Rachel," he whispered.

She shook her head. "Sorry I screwed up the reunion."

Blaine pulled her off the hood and led her to he passenger door. "Sweetie, no. It wasn't your fault. It was Sebastian's fault. And don't listen to him. You're very attractive and I know over half the guys in there would've slept with you within a second if you'd given them the chance."

Blaine closed the door and walked over and got into the driver's side. "I mean look at you Sweetie. No other girl could've made me question my sexuality like you did, even if it was just for a second," he continued.

Rachel giggled through her tears and hugged Blaine. "Thanks for taking me on this field trip."

Blaine smiled. "No problem. We sound awesome together my Maria. We'll decimate them at regionals."

Rachel smiled brightly, because nothing could cheer her up like the thought of winning.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW & tell me if you like it. The Sebastian/Rachel interactions will only increase over time!**


	2. Tough Lover

**A/N: Since y'all have been such good reviews, I wrote another chapter last night for you to enjoy. I know characters may be a little OCC but it's how I see them. **

* * *

Rachel sat across Kurt at the Lima Bean as Blaine got their drinks. "He was absolutely arrogant and wore a smirk the entire time. Despicable. Mean. And should not have been given those looks with that attitude," Rachel blabbered on to Kurt about Sebastian. Kurt's face when white as Blaine and Sebastian stood behind Rachel.

"Umm Rachel…" Kurt tried to interject.

"Let me finish Kurt! I don't even get why he's so cocky. I wanted to slap that smirk of his face."

"Nice to hear what you really think Berry," Sebastian whispered into her hear causing her to jump.

Blaine laughed uncomfortably. "Look who I ran into…" Rachel whipped around and glared at him.

Blaine smiled meekly. "Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt, you've already heard about Sebastian."

Kurt fake smiled and turned to Rachel and rolled his eyes. Blaine next to Kurt and Sebastian took the empty seat next to Rachel.

"That seat is taken," Rachel said quickly.

Sebastian chuckled. "By your invisible friends, which I'm guessing most of them are."

Rachel took her soy latte from Blaine and turned away. "Looks like Ms. Diva over here is still upset. Blaine, did you tell her it was only a joke?"

Rachel turned back toward him. "That was not a joke. It was an hurtful insult you asshole."

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt choked on coffee. Rachel Berry NEVER cusses.

"Wow, quite a potty mouth you got on you. So in other news, Blaine, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked, completely ignoring Rachel.

"We have rehearsal," Blaine said and he smiled at Rachel.

"And after?" Sebastian winked at Blaine and Kurt suddenly understood the real reason for him there, as did Rachel.

Rachel turned to Sebastian, "Blaine has better things to do than hang out with someone like you. He has Kurt!"

Sebastian ignored her yet again, irritating her even more.

"What do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima. Hey Rachel, you can come too since you seem to have no other friends."

"Scandals, that's the gay bar," Blaine seemed shocked by the idea.

Rachel knew that her assumption had been confirmed. Sebastian was in fact gay.

"C'mon, guys, live a little. It's karaoke night," Sebastian smirked.

"Let's do it. You're coming Rachel, right?" Kurt said and pleaded to her needing her as backup.

"Actually Kurt, I have…"

"Great! We'll be there," Kurt exclaimed. Rachel shook her head knowing she wasn't getting out of this. When Kurt made up his mind, nobody — no even Blaine — could change it.

* * *

"What am I going to do at a gay bar?" Rachel whined as she sat on her bed with Blaine. Kurt was rummaging through her closet trying to find acceptable clothing for the night.

"Sing with us?" Blaine smiled.

"Guys, I feel like I'm too much of a third wheel right now," Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel Berry! You are coming. Did you see the way Sebastian was checking Blaine out? I need backup and you are in charge of distracting him with your witty comebacks," Kurt yelled from the closet.

He finally came out holding black spandex jeggings that Rachel wore during her "Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer" performance.

"Those are for costume use only! I'm not wearing them in public," Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt glared at her and threw toward her bed. "Stop complaining and put them on. NOW!"

He then tossed a red silky tank top and black-heeled stilettos and prompted her to the bathroom to go change.

Rachel sulked, but still went into the bathroom and put the clothes on. She looked in her full-length mirror and didn't recognize the girl staring back. She was extremely sexy with curly hair and legs that went on forever.

She stepped out and both Blaine and Kurt whistled. "Perfect!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I still don't get why I have to get all dolled up. We're going to a gay bar Kurt," Rachel sighed and grabbed her clutch. She began to walk out of the room and turned back to them. "You guys coming?"

"Yup," Kurt replied. Blaine pulled his back into a soft kiss.

"Now tell me why you got her all dressed up?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, Rachel's more confident when she looks sexy. With more confidence comes more wit. And Rachel with more confidence means she's better at tearing apart Craiglist with her words," Kurt smiled.

He continued. "Plus, rumor has it at Dalton aka Trent told me that she left quite an impression on Sebastian. He had the Warblers practice double the hours this week."

Blaine shook his head, "You know I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, but now we can have a great night without that Meercat flirting with you all the time."

* * *

The ID didn't even look like her. She had no idea how it was going to work, but it did. The bouncer peered at her before smirking.

"A woman, we don't see many of those," He said. "Enjoy — it's karaoke night."

"Great," She squirmed under his gaze. She followed Blaine and Kurt toward the bar.

"It's not very scandalous," Blaine whispered.

Sebastian was sitting at the bar wearing dark blue jeans and a green button-down. She had to admit he looked drop dead gorgeous. He eyes gave her the once over and he smirked.

"I really don't like that guy," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "He's harmless."

"A beer for Blaine. And for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. I heard you're the designated driver. Like, all the time," Sebastian handed them there drinks. He turned to Rachel. "Looking like a vixen tonight Rachel, what will you be drinking?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his compliment. "Could you be any more hot and cold Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned to the bartender, "The lady will have a royal fuck and then a Smirnoff Ice."

Rachel jaw dropped and turned to Kurt to complain but noticed that Kurt and Blaine had gone to sign up for karaoke.

She turned to him and stared. "Two drinks?"

"One is a shot, which happens to be named as the same thing you desperately need — to be fucked…" He whispered. He leaned in to her ear. "…hard… and the second is for after the shot."

She looked at the shot the bartender put in front of her. She watched as Sebastian's eyes challenged her. She grabbed the drink and gulped it down in one go. The next thing the guy placed down as a white drink in a bottle. She grabbed it and took a sip. He laughed and admired her. She never backed down from a challenge.

"I know why you're here. Kurt thought dressing you up and bringing you here would distract me from Blaine. And I have to admit, you're looking pretty hot today Berry. Way hotter than Blaine right now," He closed the space between their bodies.

Rachel tried to ignored the heated pool developing in her stomach as his bodied mashed against his.

She finally looked up at him. "I thought you were gay," she whispered trying to escape his hold.

"Who told you that princess," Sebastian released his hold and started tracing circles on her arm.

"… but Blaine…" Rachel was torn. On one hand she wanted to stomp on his feet and yell at him and on the other hand, she wanted to grab him and kiss him senselessly.

"Bisexual," Sebastian pointed to himself.

"Oh," Rachel squeaked out. She stepped back out of his hold. She could feel the effect of the shot but that didn't stop her from drinking a huge sip of her drink.

She noticed Blaine and Kurt made their way back to them. She took another step back trying to increase the distance between her and Sebastian.

Kurt smiled widely. "Diva, you're up first. We even picked a perfect song for you."

Rachel looked over face flushed and let out a small smile. "Ok, what is it?"

Blaine made a tisk tisk sound. "It's a surprise!"

"I'm not going up there and performing a song without knowing the name!" she yelled.

"You scared," Sebastian challenged her.

Rachel shook her head no and tried to ignore the way Sebastian stared at her like she was something to eat.

"No fear. I never back down from a performance. I'll do it," She matched his challenge.

She chugged down the rest of her drink and took another shot (this time straight tequila) before her name was called on stage.

She made her way to the stage, stumbling a little before taking the mike from the announcer's hand.

The song name popped up and she internally groaned. Of course Kurt would pick something from Burlesque.

_**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**  
**I need a, a tough lover, woo**  
**I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**  
**A tough lover, ooh yeah** _

Rachel's confidence came from the fact that she had a decent amount of alcohol in her. She stared right at Sebastian the entire song.

_**When he kisses me, I get that thrill**  
**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still**  
**I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**  
**A tough lover (woo)**  
**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**  
**Tough lover (hum, hum)** _

She danced tantalizing forgetting completely that it was a gay bar, because this show she was putting on had one purpose only… to tease him.

_**The seven sisters got nothing on him**  
**I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind**  
**Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed**  
**It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist**  
**He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass**  
**Don Juan ain't got the half the chance**  
_

Sebastian's piercing green eyes stared right back at her as she grabbed the mike and sang deeper.

**_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah_**

She stumbled off the stage and right into Sebastian's arms. Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be seen so she knew they must be dancing together somewhere.

Sebastian steadied her and whispered, "That was so unexpected and hot."

"I don't back down from a challenge ever," she slurred. He let out a genuine laugh and carried her to the dance floor.

"I think I finally figured out why I find you so hot," Sebastian whispered as he danced with her.

She tried to pull away, but his grip was tight. "I thought I don't even know how to be/act sexy." She mimicked his worked back to him.

"You know I said that to get under your skin," Sebastian smirked. "Anyways, I find you hot because you drip with confidence."

Rachel chuckled. "I know."

"I admire how you will do anything to get to the top and how you never back down from a challenge," Sebastian pulled her body closer, if that was even possible. "And although you are my competition, you have the best voice I've ever heard. Right now, you're also attracted to me and right now you want to kiss me."

Kiss him? Rachel knew she shouldn't. He was an inconsiderate jerk and only looking for one thing from her.

Before she could reply with a witty comeback or do the unspeakable and actually kiss him, she felt a tug on her arm as she was pulled by Blaine to dance with him.

Sebastian looked almost disappointed as Rachel laughed and twirled into Blaine. Sebastian huffed before walking back to the bar and out of Rachel's sight.

Rachel looked around for Kurt.

"Bathroom," Blaine explained as he figured out what he was thinking. "Do you know what you're doing there?" He asked her as he nodded to the general direction that Sebastian went off to.

Rachel shook her head. "Not a chance."

Blaine gave her a pity smile and twirled her out and then in again.

The music stopped as another karaoke singer was taking the stage. "I need another drink."

Blaine nodded as she stepped away from her. Rachel made her way to the bar. Sebastian was talking with another guy and obviously flirting.

She felt nauseous. Did she really think she was special?

She ignored the sinking feeling in her gut and put on her show face. Rachel walked up to the bar right next to Sebastian and ordered her shot louder than necessary.

"Shot of tequila please." Rachel would've ordered something less strong but with her experience, she didn't know the names of the types of drinks.

Sebastian turned around suddenly. "You're done dancing with Blaine?"

She took the shot in front of her and ignored him the best she could. She pointed to her shot glass signaling another, but she knew she didn't need it. She felt dizzy and angry with Sebastian.

"Come on Berry. Don't be mad. I only want you tonight," He whispered right by her ear before placing a light kiss on her jaw.

Her resolve started to fall as the needy drunk in her came out. Sebastian noticed this and continued to place light kisses along her jaw, heading toward her lips.

She pulled away, took her fourth shot of the evening. She then turned back to him and grabbed the back on his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

It was everything she'd imagine it would be. To explain perfectly, it was what Finn talked about when he was with Quinn. It was fireworks. Sebastian's hand grabbed her hip and pulled her closer leaving no space in between their bodies. His other hand was on her head, as he kept then locked into place. She could feel his muscles through his shirt and there was nothing she wanted more than to run her hands across them.

They finally broke apart gasping for air.

"Ditch Blaine and Hummel. Let's go back to my dorm. My roommate went home for the weekend," he mumbled into her ear.

Rachel knew this was a bad idea. She should say no. She should go back with Kurt and Blaine to her bed. There had to be a system. Go on a date with him first. Date for a few months. Go from base to base to base before having sex.

But right now, logic had left the building.

"Okay," Rachel said before kissing him softly. "Let me go tell Blaine and Kurt."

She straightened her hair before walking into the crowd. She found the couple dancing. "Hey guys, you keep dancing. I'm really tired and want to go home. Sebastian said he'd give me a ride. He hasn't had anything to drink," Rachel lied through her teeth.

Blaine must have noticed her flushed expression. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Ok, text us when you get home Dollface," Kurt told her. Both of them hugged her. She turned around and walked back to Sebastian.

He was waiting for her by the door and took her hand in his as they walked out. She heard the bouncer mumble something about their unusual scene at the gay bar, but didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I love the idea of them together. Rachel has such a strong personality and I feel like she needs someone with the fire to match her. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	3. Hot N' Heavy

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but full of SMUT. I will try to update again before the weekend, but my internship is keeping me crazy busy. This is my first time writing SMUT, so go easy on me in the reviews. **

Sebastian quietly led her through the halls of Dalton. Her heels in one hand and her other intertwined with his. They finally reached the dormitory area and stopped in front of a large wooden door. Sebastian let go of her hand as he unlocked his dorm and let her in.

Sebastian moved in the dark and switched on a lamp. Rachel's eyes adjusted to the soft light. She put her shoes by the door and turned around.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered, "You can stop this at any moment." She nodded and he kissed her. It was soft and sweet at first, but it changed to something more desperate. His hands were under her shirt in no time, feeling her soft skin. She lifted her hands up and he pulled the red silky material over her head. His eyes took her bare skin in before he kissed her again.

Rachel let out small moans as his kissed moved to her neck and then to the top of her breasts. Before she knew it, he had unclasped her bra and taken it off. She needed to feel his skin desperately. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them as quickly as possible. He shrugged off the piece of clothing.

She assumed he was going to move them to the bed, but she could be more wrong. She needed to stop assuming things about Sebastian. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. He moved her to a desk where with one hand he slid everything off it.

She heard everything crash onto the floor but didn't care. Sebastian was pulling down her jeggings leaving her only in a thong. He kissed her legs and moved slowly toward her upper thigh.

She knew she should tell him that she was a virgin, but did it really matter. She'd broken her hymen through ballet so it wouldn't hurt.

She decided against it, because she didn't think he'd go through with it knowing that this was her first time.

Her hands reached for his belt and suddenly he was stepping out of jeans. He only wore boxer briefs and she could see the huge bulge. Sebastian went back to kissing her and his hands went to her center, pumping in and out.

Her head fell back hitting the wall behind her as soon as he plunged two fingers into her. Her breathing became rapid and she felt her heart thumping against her chest. Her arm was wrapped around his neck as his nibbled at the skin on her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head when he started rubbing her clit, sucking on the pulse point in her neck.

"Fuck, you're wet," He groaned.

Rachel panted, feeling her walls tighten. "Keep going Sebastian."

She screamed out his name while she pulsed around Sebastian's fingers. The pleasure was something she'd never felt before. Her hands gripped his shoulders for support as she came.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "You're beautiful."

"You probably say that to every girl and guy you have in her," Rachel said before leaning forward and reaching for his boxer briefs. She pulled them down and took him into her hand.

He shuddered at her touch before replying. "Only to the beautiful ones," he winked.

He reached over to his desk drawer and pulled out a condom. Tearing open the packet, he rolled it on him. "You sure?" He asked one last time.

She nodded eagerly before leaning forward and whispering, "I want you to fuck me Sebastian."

He smirked. "Wrap your legs around me," Sebastian ordered.

Rachel Berry was about to lose her virginity to a guy she met the day before. Before she had any more inner monologue, he entered her in one swift thrust.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but there wasn't any; instead intense pleasure. She moaned as he filled her completely. He waited for a moment, letting her adjust to his size.

"You're so tight," Sebastian moaned. "You okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He nodded slowly before pulling out of her and slamming back in. He finally started thrusting, first slowly but getting faster with each thrust. Rachel met him thrust for thrust with her hips. He changed his angle slightly and hit a spot causing Rachel to let out a loud moan.

He grinned, knowing he found her spot and kept hitting it over and over again. She could feel the coils tightening again and she knew she was going to orgasm again. She was letting out a string of moans.

"Fuck, I'm close Berry," He reached out in between them and flicked her clit a few times as he thrusted into her.

"Oh my god, Sebastian!" She screamed as she came. He followed right after moaning out her name.

He pulled out and disposed the condom. "You're amazing," He told her before kissing her.

"You're not so bad you're Mr. Smythe," Rachel whispered.

"Did I tire you out?" Sebastian said into her ear.

She nodded sleepily. She squealed as Sebasitan picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He got in next to her and he wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into him and found herself letting sleep take over.

She had just lost her virginity to a guy she barely knows — a guy who is most like a one night stand kind of person. She didn't care though. All she knew was that this felt perfect.

**REVIEW.**


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! My internship has been crazy busy and on top of it all I got sick! Anyways what do y'all want to see in the story? Rachel give into Sebastian or her push him away even more? Answer in the comments!**

Her eyes opened suddenly. She noticed Sebastian's arms wrapped around her. The panic started to set in. What had she done? She'd basically given a guy she barely knows her virginity. She slowly scooted out of his arms.

Moving around quietly, she found her phone and went into the dorm's closet.

She searched through her contacts looking for a particular name. The phone rang, once, twice, three times before a very angry person answered.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck calls at 5 in the morning?" He grunted through the phone.

Rachel sighed. "That language is absolutely foul, Noah. I need your help." Rachel kept her voice low.

She heard him shuffling and yawn. "Even in the morning you yell me. What's going on Berry?"

Despite public knowledge, her and Noah were really good friends. The Jewish community in Lima was not very large and it was nice to have a friend to talk to at all the events. They became close over the year, even though Noah continuously hit on her and she continuously rejected him.

"I need you to drive to Dalton and pick me up right now," Rachel whispered quickly.

Noah signed knowing not to fight her at this point. "Be there in 30 minutes if I break some laws."

She whispered thank you before hanging up the phone. Ok. Ride would be here in 30 minutes. Now she just needed to find some clothes, write Sebastian a note and sneak out of the building.

She walked out of the tiny closet and immediately saw her pants thrown to the side. She grabbed them and searched for her underwear. After a few minutes with no luck, she shimmied into the pants sans panties and grabbed on of Sebastian's white button ups out of the closet. She knew her shirt was somewhere in the room, but at this point it was too dark to search for it.

She walked over to the desk in his room and found some paper. She scribbled something that she hoped was legible and left it on the desk. She looked at her phone realizing it had been 25 minutes since she called Noah. She grabbed her purse and shoes.

Taking one last look at Sebastian, she smiled. Maybe he actually liked her and it would be more than a one-night stand. She shook her head at that thought. He's the competition and last time she was with the competition, it screwed up her head and cost New Directions Regionals. She would not let some guy mess with her chance to get to Nationals, no matter how attractive and good in bed he is.

She snuck out and maneuvered her way through the school. She finally made it out to the parking lot where Noah was parked in his truck.

She hurried over to the truck and climbed into the passenger seat.

He raised his eyebrow at her outfit. "I just went 30 over the speed limit to get here, so you better be explaining to me why the fuck I drove out here at 5 a.m. You can explain when we stop at an IHOP that I saw down the freeway." He looked half asleep with bag under his eyes. "Also, breakfast is on you."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you Noah. I have no problem buying breakfast and I'll also bake you some of those sugar cookies you love. I'm so sorry for making you drive out this early. I just…." Rachel ranted on.

Noah put a hand over her mouth shutting her up. "Explain after I get coffee. Until then, don't speak.

Rachel's eyes widened, but she silently agreed.

* * *

They were seated in a booth in an practically empty IHOP. Rachel ordered some tea, while Noah ordered coffee.

He eyed her as she nervously looked at the menu. She looked so tiny since the shirt engulfed her.

"I wonder what vegan options they have. I haven't been to an IHOP in forever. I could go for some aspirin too right about now…"

Noah interrupted her. "What the fuck happened Berry?"

"Well Noah, it all started with Artie and the play…"

Noah listened to her, adding in comments here and there. He felt especially proud when she told him she broke up with Finn. Then she got to Sebastian…

"Whoa! So you're telling me you, Rachel Berry, just gave up your virginity to some guy," Noah exclaimed through bites of his pancakes. "And then LEFT him!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah, it is highly inappropriate to talk with your mouth full."

"You didn't answer my question B," Noah said stuffing more pancakes in his mouth.

Rachel shrugged. Puck put his fork down and stared at her. She slugged lower in her head trying to avoid his gaze. After a good staring competition, where Rachel lost, she threw her hands up.

"Fine! I give up. Yes I did. He had me under some kind of spell Noah! He made me want to do things — scratch that — he actually made me feel things I've never felt before and he was just so attractive."

"I'm a little hurt that I didn't get your v-card, since you were giving it up so easily," Noah teased.

Rachel pouted at him. "Noah, be serious."

Noah stopped eating once again and eyed the girl who was have a meltdown. "Fine, here's me being serious. You lost your virginity, big deal. My first time sucked and usually girls never get the big O during their first, so consider yourself lucky. As for your worry about Sebastian and what to do now — take a page out of my book and just let things happen on their own."

Rachel nodded and then blushed. "It was really great. That's not normal, right?"

Puck smirked. "Oh Berry, it is normal when I'm involved."

She laughed. "Dream on Puckerman."

* * *

**Later that day**

Rachel hated that Mr. Shue scheduled Saturday rehearsals for Regionals, especially since she's gotten such little sleep. She had time to go home, shower and take a hour's nap before she had to go to school.

She was one of the first few people in the choir room sans Tina and Mike.

Noah came in, surprisingly early, and teased her right away. He sat in the empty seat next to her. "Looking a little tired there Berry."

"Jerk," she retorted back.

Suddenly her name was being yelled across the room.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! You never texted last night or answered any of my 6 phone calls," Kurt exclaimed as he walked through the door.

Rachel shrugged. "I apologize Kurt. I was extremely exhausted after last night's outing and came home and crashed right away."

Puck snorted.

Kurt grumpily mumbled something about being worried but went ahead and took his seat by Blaine. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the new message.

_No goodbye fuck? I'm hurt._

She frowned at his text. "Who's texting you?" Blaine whispered behind her startling her.

"Um. No one," She squeaked out. "Just a Facebook notification."

Blaine gave her a weird look and shrugged. Finally Mr. Shue came in with Finn on his side.

"Ok everyone. Thank you for coming in on your day off but these extra Saturday practices are going to help us win regionals," Will exclaimed as he wrote regionals on the board. "This year's theme is inspiration and Finn here has got a song idea."

Finn smiled at Rachel who was doing her best to ignore him. "I thought it would keep with tradition for Rachel and I to do a duet together. What do you say Rachel?"

Everybody groaned. "Actually Finn, I think we should start off with a big group number. A mashup is always a pleaser," Rachel replied in a snipe tone.

"Agreed," Santana piped in. "Let's do something different than the usual golden couple routine…"

"Actually Santana, I don't know if you heard but Finn and I are no longer together," Rachel added in.

Everybody's faces were shocked with the exception of a select few. "Well, we're going through a rough patch, right Rachel?" Finn pleaded.

"Actually Finn, as I told you before. We're over," Rachel snapped. "Back to regionals…"

Will agreed. "Yes, let's leave the drama out of this room. I think Rachel and Santana are onto something here. Anybody have a good idea for an inspirational mashup?"

"I've always wanted to rap Nicki Minaj," Blaine smiled.

Mercedes agreed. "I love her new song with Rihanna!"

Artie suddenly jumped in. "Fly, that song mashed up with an oldie — I believe I can fly— would song amazing."

"That's such a wonderful idea Artie," Rachel smiled. She picked her phone up as the discussion continued.

She texted Sebastian back. _How'd you get my number?_

"You okay with that Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked. She snapped up.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked embarrassed that she had tuned out.

"Santana and Blaine will rap the Nicki Minaj part, Artie will sing the I believe I can fly part and you'll sing Rihanna's part," Mr. Shue stated.

"Of course. I love singing Rihanna," She smiled.

"Ok. Looks like we have our first song. Troubletones, prepare some ideas for next time. Now let's run through this song from the top, just singing and Brittany and Mike will brainstorm choreography," Mr. Shue explained.

Rachel read the new message on her phone from Sebastian. _Here's something you should know about me Berry, when I want something, I get it. And I want to be buried inside of you again and again. _

She rolled her eyes and put her phone away so she could put her heart into the song at hand.

It was just a one-night stand. Nothing more. Right?


	5. It's a Thriller

A/N: Part of this chapter **loosely** follows the story of the Michael Jackson episode, but of course with a SmytheBerry twist.

* * *

The Warblers were seated, out of uniform, watching _McKinley's_ production of West Side Story.

Sebastian was memorized by Rachel's performance of Maria. She put her entire soul and mindset into being Maria and she was beautiful.

As the last scene ended, everybody burst out into applause. Sebastian moved quickly out of his seat and toward the exit. "Where you going man?" Nick asked.

"Bathroom," Sebastian said. It was a lie of course. He made his way backstage toward the dressing rooms. He stopped outside one with a large gold star on the front.

He knocked once. Then twice. "Come in," Rachel yelled.

He opened the door slowly and saw she was in a big black satin robe taking the bobby pins out of her hair.

He felt like he was in a trance not knowing what to say. This was a first for him

"Sebastian! I thought you were Kurt coming to check on me," Rachel blushed as she tied the robe tighter around her body.

"Nothing I haven't seen before darling," Sebastian said after finally gaining some confidence.

Rachel blushed deeper. "Um, did you like the show?"

He nodded. "You did amazing. But who would expect any less from you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small stemmed rose and handed it to her. "For the leading lady."

She smiled coyly and whispered, "thank you."

Sebastian closed the distance between them and leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by her hand. "You can't do this Sebastian."

"Why not? Did you not have fun Rachel?" Sebastian asked pushing her against the wall. "I really want to fuck you again."

Rachel gulped. "I will admit there is a big physical attraction between the two of us. Yes there is sexual chemistry, but you are the competition and I will not fraternize with the enemy. Plus where will this lead? I have dreams, a future and I'm not letting anything get in the way of that."

Sebastian smirked and kissed her neck softly. "Rachel…"

"Mmmm," Rachel moaned in response.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sebastian growled and captured her lips with his. She had valid point, very valid points. But in this moment, he didn't give a rats ass. Rachel on the other hand seemed to forget her entire rant and gave into his soft kisses.

So he didn't sleep with her, but they did kiss for awhile, but soon transitioned into talking to one another.

"Who knew that Sebastian Smythe and Rachel Berry could have a full length conversation without insults," he teased her.

"It's a miracle," Rachel smiled. They had moved onto a game where they took turn asking questions and the first person to refuse to answer lost. They had to make it into a competition otherwise both of them would chicken out.

"What are you plans after high school Mr. Smythe?"

"Hmm, well I've applied to every possible performing arts school in New York City. NYU, Julliard, NYDA, American Musical and Dramatic Academy. As well as a few others across the country," Sebastian replied.

Rachel ears perked up. "NYDA? I applied there."

Sebastian grinned. "Where else?"

Her smile dropped. Sebastian sat up from the couch he was laying on. "You did apply to more than one place, right?

"NYDA is it for me," Rachel replied quickly.

Sebastian let out a hollow. "Oh come on Rachel. NYU is still taking applications. Apply there. I think Julliard is too. You cannot not have back ups."

Then she started crying. Sebastian freaked out. He did not like dealing with crying girls. "Berry…" He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You will probably get into NYDA. I mean you're amazing. BUT, just in case you should have back ups."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel sniffled.

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel connected to you somehow."

"Sappy."

"Only sometimes. So what do you say Rach?" Sebastian nudged her.

"What do I say to what?" Rachel nudged him back playfully.

"Giving me a shot?"

She paled slightly. He was serious. "Sebastian…"

"Come on Rachel. Nothing too serious. I won't go and propose or anything but we can hang out," Sebastian leaned over to her and kissed her.

She immediately gave into his kiss. "Are you trying to convince me with your lips?"

He smirked and kissed her again. "Is it working?"

She straddled him on the small couch in her dressing room. "Fine. We do this my way Sebastian."

"I wouldn't think of doing it any other way Berry," He said as his hand entered her robe. He untied it and took it off leaving her in a strapless bra and panties.

"First rule. We do not tell anyone until after regionals." Rachel moaned as he kissed her neck.

Sebastian nodded and unhooked her bra with one hand. "Can we discuss these rules after I fuck you on this couch?"

"Such a gentleman," Rachel giggled.

* * *

_The following week _

"Again!"

Sebastian yelled at the Warblers as they practiced their choreography for Regionals. The New Directions had challenged them to a Michael Jackson Off. Both groups wanted to use Michael Jackson and now they were having a show choir off.

He had constantly been texting Rachel everyday but had not seen her since Friday. He had never been this into a girl before, but she was different.

"Sebastian, can we take a break?" Nick said out of breath.

Sebastian surveyed the group, all sweating and out of breath. "Sure, be back in 15."

He picked up his phone and texted her. _Scared because you know you're going to lose tomorrow? _

He knew the Warblers would win. They had picked a song that Sebastian knew like the back of his hand and they had choreographed amazing dance moves.

His phone buzzed. _Lose? Oh I just can't wait to make some Warblers cry._

He laughed at her text message. She had much confidence for a tiny girl. He wondered if she would be singing lead, because then he did have a right to be a little nervous. Despite his ego, he knew that she was an amazing singer.

The good news was that she was talking to him. Maybe it wouldn't be that big of a chase for him. He replied back quickly. _Pretty confident there Ms. Berry. Do we need to duel this out?_

Her response was almost instantaneous. _Time and place little Warbler. _

He chuckled as his mind began making up a plan.

He and the Warblers walked into the auditorium slowly. He saw the New Directions up on stage talking.

"Let's get this over with. I can't stand the stench of public schools," Sebastian spat.

His eyes met Rachel and they bugged out at her outfit choice. She was wearing a simple black dress (A/N: Same dress she wore in the beginning of the Michael episode, except without the tights) that came to her mid thigh, black ankle boots, a fedora and white glittery gloves. Her lips were red.

She smirked at him as his eyes ran up and down. She stepped forward as the captain.

"Welcome Warblers. I figured the best way to be fair about who goes first is to flip a coin," Rachel said smiling.

"Agreed," Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her.

After the coin toss, it was decided that the Warblers would go first.

They went up there and perfectly performed "I want you back." Sebastian loved that all their choreography was in line. He sang directly to Rachel the entire time.

He watched her as she smiled softly during their performance. There was nothing he wanted to do more but kiss those lips. He shook away these thoughts as he focused on the performance.

They finished and the New Directions clapped. Well all of them clapped but Rachel. Sebastian watched as she mouthed to him _You Lose._

He frowned at her as she got up from her chair. The New Directions assembled on stage as the kid the in wheelchair took center stage.

His eyes stayed trained on her as a guy in a Mohawk came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. Sebastian frowned. Who was that guy? Sure, he was good looking, but what did he say that made Rachel laugh.

Sebastian oddly felt jealous. He didn't want anyone touching Rachel.

The New Directions began singing Black or White by Michael Jackson. He soon realized this was not a solo for the kid in the wheelchair once Rachel took the lead off his hands before passing it to another girl in the club.

His frown deepened when Trent got up to dance on the stage with them. How unprofessional! Then Rachel leaned down on the stage and beckoned Nick, the same Nick who thought she was an angel, to come up on stage. She pulled Nick up and began dancing with her.

As she twirled around in Nick's arms, the song ended. She turned and threw Sebastian a grin.

It clicked. She was doing this on purpose, getting him riled up.

He slow clapped after it ended.

"Bringing up the Warblers as a part of your number disqualifies you from this dual," He said walking up toward the stage.

"Come on Sebastian. Don't be a dick," Trent whined.

"Shut it Trent," He snapped. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Rachel. "So what do you say we dual this out the right way Rachel Berry. Captain against Captain?"

"Actually dude, she's a co-captain. I'm the other half," A very tall Frankenstein looking guy said.

Rachel was starting at him, waiting for his next move. Sebastian sized up the Frankenstein. "Please, I want real competition. Not something from the boy who is the worst singer in the whole lot. You were off key the entire song.""

He heard laughter and was surprised it was coming from the Mohak guy.

"You want a duel?" Rachel spun Sebastian around to face her. "It's on! But don't put down members of my team just to get your kicks."

Sebastian grinned. He had her riled up, just the way he wanted. "Ok Berry. I have just the song." He turned to the band. "Cello guys, I only need you two. Everybody else off the stage."

"You sure about this Rach?" The Mohak guys whispered to her. Rachel nodded and whispered something back that Sebastian couldn't catch.

The guy glared at Sebastian before getting off the stage.

Sebastian turned back to Rachel and took a step closer. "Feeling nervous babe?"

"I don't have a nervous feeling in my gut, honey" Rachel whispered.

Sebastian laughed. The cello guys started to play and he took the lead to let her know what song they were doing.

She sat down on the piano bench, raising her dress up so her long legs showed.

_As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom  
Annie are you ok?_

(He loved that they were doing a dance around each other on stage. A cat and mouse game and he would win.)

**So, Annie are you ok?  
**_Are you ok Annie?  
_**Annie are you ok?  
**_So, Annie are you ok?  
_**Are you ok Annie**?  
_Annie are you ok?  
_**So, Annie are you ok?  
**_Are you ok Annie?  
_**Annie are you ok?  
**_So, Annie are you ok?  
_**Are you ok Annie?**

(Maybe he spoke too quickly. As soon as she jumped in, the song just got 100 times better.)

_Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

(Sebastian was fucked. When they sang together, nothing sounded better. Their voices meshed together PERFECTLY. He watched as the realization reached her eyes too.)

_Annie are you ok?  
_**So, Annie are you ok?  
**_Are you ok Annie?  
You've been hit by  
_**You've been stuck by  
**_A smooth criminal  
_**(I don't know)  
**_Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign at the window  
_**(I don't know)  
**_That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
_**(I don't know)  
**_He came into your apartment  
_**(I don't know)  
**_He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
_**(I don't know why baby)  
**_Then you ran into the bedroom  
_**(I don't know)  
**_You were struck down  
It was your doom Annie  
Annie are you ok?  
_**Dad Gone It - Baby!  
**_Will you tell us that you're ok?  
_**Dad Gone It - Baby!  
**_There's a sign at the window  
_**Dad Gone It - Baby!  
**_That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
_**Hoo Hoo  
**_He came into your apartment  
_**Dad Gone It  
**_He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
_**Hoo Hoo  
**_You were struck down  
_**Dad Gone It  
**_It was your doom  
You've been hit by  
_**You've been stuck by  
**_A smooth criminal__**  
**_

They stopped right in front of each other, bodies mashed up against each other and breathing hard. If they didn't have an audience of two glee clubs, he would have kissed her right then and there.

Suddenly both show choir clubs burst out into applause.

"Holy shit Berry!" A Spanish looking girl yelled. "That sounded better than any duet you've had with Finnessa before, even better than your with Gay #2 or Puckerman."

Rachel blushed and took a step back from Sebastian.

"Warblers, we're not doing Michael Jackson," Rachel said softly after the applause broke down.

Many New Direction members whispered in shock.

"I don't think that's your decision to make Rachel," A black girl yelled.

"We're show choirs! We're supposed to be supportive of one another!" Rachel yelled. "Not fighting for the upper hand. We'll win fair and square using non-Michael Jackson songs."

Everybody agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I was out of town for a little bit. But this chapter had a lot of yummy goodness.**


	6. Breaking all the Rules

**Rule Number 3: Don't get caught**

That was the first rule they broke. They did get caught.

The first time was in his dorm. His roommate and fellow Warbler Jeff came back early to find Sebastian, who was shirtless, holding up a topless Rachel against the wall with her legs wrapped around his. After ogling at Rachel for a second, his jaw dropped.

Rachel scrambled down and grabbed Sebastian's shirt before throwing it on.

"Dude… look this is… um…" Sebastian stuttered to find the right words as Jeff stared at the two of them.

"Hi, Jeff, right?" Rachel moved to hold out her hand.

He stared at it warily and didn't take it mumbling something about not knowing where it had been.

Rachel blushed at his comment.

"Understandable. So Jeff, what you saw here today, you will tell nobody. See this thing between Sebastian and I cannot come out. Understand?" Rachel said sweetly.

Jeff nodded still shocked by the situation.

"Great, because say this piece of information was to get out. Well, I may be small but I sure know how to ruin's somebody's reputation to the point where they're scrambling on the floor looking for their dignity. Did you hear I sent a girl to a crack house once?" Rachel stepped forward crossing her arms.

Jeff gulped and took a step back from her. "Yeah, Rachel. I got it. Lips are zipped. For a tiny girl, you sure are scary. Listen, I'm going to go find Nick and play some Call of Duty. I'll be back in say a couple of hours."

Jeff dropped his bag on his side of the room and walked out. Rachel smirked. "You know we have to be more careful," she said.

Sebastian came up behind her kissing her neck. "Do you know how hot that was to watch?"

"No, but why don't you show me how hot and bothered I got you."

"Oh I'll show you princess," Sebastian scooped her up and threw her on the bed causing her to giggle.

* * *

**Rule Number 6: Even though this is not a relationship, it is an exclusive arrangement.**

**Rule Number 9: No labels.**

Rachel sat on his bed and waited for him to finish Warbler practice. She desperately needed somebody to talk to since Regionals was tomorrow and her nerves were all over the place. Luckily his dorm room door was cracked open and she snuck inside to wait.

She didn't know how to calm herself down and just relax, but Sebastian did. She heard a girls voice down the hall getting closer. She just assumed she was a girlfriend of one of the students. Suddenly the girl opened the door of Sebastian's dorm using a key.

To put it simply, the girl was gorgeous. She had long blond hair, gorgeous green eyes and a beautiful smile. She was wearing a summer dress that was actually filled out by her breasts. She looked like a typical California girl and Rachel felt intimidated.

She was talking on the phone and raised her eyebrows at Rachel.

_She must be Jeff's girlfriend. _Rachel thought to herself.

"No problem. I'll tell Sebastian everything. No we aren't fighting anymore. Yes I do love him enough to not fight with him before dinner tomorrow. Okay, I'll be back soon."

Rachel mouth dropped. _This girl was Sebastian's girlfriend?_

She quickly began gathering her things as the girl ended her call.

"Hi, I'm Grace. Are you a friend of Sebastian?" Grace introduced herself and offered her hand.

"Rachel, and I was just leaving," Rachel quickly got up.

"Oh, okay. Well it was nice to meet you. I'll let Sebastian know you stopped by," Grace smiled widely.

Rachel opened his dorm room door and smacked right into Sebastian. He grinned as soon as he saw her.

"Rachel! I thought you were practicing all day," Sebastian exclaimed. He leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Are you serious right now? You're such an asshole," Rachel whispered quickly.

Sebastian's face grew in confusion until he looked past the gorgeous girl in front of him and into the room.

Suddenly he began laughing.

"You're laughing right now? You're a pig. We said we were exclusive and now you're with some blonde."

"Rachel, you got it all wrong. Come inside before we attract the attention of all of Dalton Academy," Sebastian said still chuckling.

He pushed her back into his dorm room. "Rachel Berry, meet my SISTER Gracie."

The blonde smiled again and Rachel went red with embarrassment.

"Oh, she's your sister…."

"Gracie, this is my girlfriend," Sebastian casually said.

Rachel's head snapped to him in shock.

"Girlfriend? Oh Sebastian that's so great! Mom will be so happy to hear about this," Gracie replied.

Sebastian grinned. "I'm sure she will. Rachel, Gracie came into town to watch Regionals tomorrow."

Rachel nodded. She was still in shock over the fact that she had embarrassed herself and that Sebastian had just called her his girlfriend.

"It's so nice to finally meet somebody that Sebastian is dating. Where do you go to school?" Gracie said to Rachel.

"McKinley," Rachel replied.

"So you're Sebastian's competition, assuming you're apart of glee?"

"She's the captain of their glee club actually," Sebastian boasted.

Rachel blushed again.

"How cute! Y'all have a Romeo/Juliet thing going on. Rachel, you have to join Sebastian, our mom and me for dinner tomorrow after regionals, no matter who wins," Gracie exclaimed. "I've got to get back to the hotel. Mom wants to get a dress for the show tomorrow."

"It was great to meet you and I would love to have dinner with you all," Rachel chimed in finally.

"Great! I'll see you both tomorrow!"

Rachel turned to Sebastian as Gracie walked away. Sebastian gave her a quick hug and turned back to Rachel.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you," Sebastian captured her lips with his.

"Mmm… Just what I needed. But seriously, girlfriend? Big jump," Rachel whispered between kisses. "What happened to no labels?"

"Well, that was one of your rules, and what was I supposed to tell me sister… here's the girl I'm fooling around with and want so much more but she keeps pushing me away," Sebastian smirked at her.

Rachel froze. "You want more?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I thought you knew that." He kissed her shoulder as she was deep in thought.

She didn't know what to say. She liked him, a lot. He made her feel alive and showed her more passion than Finn ever did. He remembered every little detail about her.

She felt his fingers in her shoulder and he begin to massage them slowly. Rachel moaned.

"You don't have to give me an answer Rachel," Sebastian whispered as massaged out knots in her shoulders. "I'm just saying, whenever you're ready to be my real girlfriend, just say the word."

Rachel needed to know if he really cared about her.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Are we serious Rachel?" Sebastian chuckled. He's known her for a month now and he knows he knows more about her than most people.

"Yes, please, humor me."

"Gold."

"Favorite food?"

"Those vegan brownies from that favorite bakery on Fairmont Street."

"Favorite musical?"

"God Rachel, at least challenge me a little bit with this game of yours. Funny Girl."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Okay boyfriend. I'm satisfied."

Sebastian pulled away quickly. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sebastian Smythe, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Rachel Berry I would be honored."

Rachel giggled and pulled him to his bed. "I think I need some good luck for tomorrow."

"You need luck? Really?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Let's pretend for a second I do. Make love to me Sebastian."

He pushed her onto the bed. "Don't need to ask me twice, pretty girl."

* * *

"I thought you were allergic to public school," Rachel called out. He was pacing the empty McKinley hallway in his Dalton uniform.

He stopped and grinned. "I thought nothing and nobody distracts you from a warm up."

"You texted, I came. I'm easy like that." She winked at him.

He chuckled, scooped her up and kissed her.

There was just 30 minutes until The Warblers had to go on stage and although Sebastian would never admit it out loud, he was nervous.

She smiled into his kisses. "You clean up nice Mr. Smythe."

"And you look ravishing. I got something for you," he said sheepishly.

"I love presents!" Rachel jumped up and down.

Sebastian pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. She carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. She gasped when she saw it. It was a gorgeous red and gold apple, with a bite taken out. _(A/N: Same necklace Rachel wears in the season finale)_

"I know it's your dream to go to New York City and NYDA, so I figured your could wear the "Big Apple" around your neck," Sebastian said softly.

His hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously. "Do you like the it?"

Rachel shook herself out of her trance of staring at the necklace.

"I love it. It is the best gift I've ever gotten," She smiled widely. "Put it on me, will you?"

He clasped it around her neck. "You look gorgeous, now I have to ask — are you wearing panties underneath that gorgeous dress?"

She turned a deep red and smacked him on the chest. "Sebastian! That is highly inappropriate."

"No, inappropriate would be taking you against these lockers right now," Sebastian whispered.

She blushed again. "Dream on. I've got to get back. Good luck!"

She began to walk away before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Good luck to you too. You're going to need it."

He winked and began walking back to the Warblers.

Rachel ran back to the choir room where the entire glee club was waiting for her.

"Berry! Where have you been? Blaine and I wanted to go through Fly again," Santana yelled out.

"We don't have time you guys. Let's just bring it in for a show circle and then go out there and watch the Warblers." Mr. Shue said.


	7. Secrets Revealed

After the performance, Rachel was all smiles. She knew they had won. It was no question. Both performances were great. Throughout The Warblers performance of "Stand" and "Glad You Came," Sebastian's eyes were on Rachel's and Rachel sang "Here's to Us" directly to Sebastian and Sebastian only.

Both teams, along with the third unimportant team, stood on stage. Rachel's stared into Sebastian's green eyes as they announced the winner.

New Directions won.

Sebastian wasn't surprised. They deserved it; Rachel deserved it. She jumped up with joy when they announced the winner. The mohak guy, Rachel calls him Noah, engulfed her in a hug.

She squirmed her way away from the group hugging and made her way over to him.

Rachel extended her hand for a handshake to Sebastian. "Good job Warblers!"

Sebastian took her hand and shook it. There was nothing more he wanted than to kiss her on that stage in front of everyone, but before he could do or say anything, she was pulled away by Kurt.

"Rachel! We're having an after party celebration at Santana's. You're coming, right?"

She ignored him, weaved away and ran toward Sebastian. It was literally a moment picked out from The Notebook. She jumped, Sebastian caught her in his arms and they kissed. On Stage. In Front of Everyone.

Then, everything went quiet. Hushed whispers filled the stage as Rachel was pulled, no yanked away by Finn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn yelled.

Rachel looked shocked and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything Shue ushered everyone off stage before a fight broke out.

All Rachel could think was "_Oh Shit."_

* * *

Sebastian caught up with her before the group made it back to the choir room. He pulled her away and kissed her.

"Do you need me in there with you?" He whispered.

She shook her head, indicating a no, nervously. "How's the Warblers take it?"

"Half of them are jealous and the other half don't care. They're supportive no matter what," Sebastian said.

Rachel's eyes filled with jealousy. "Wish I went there… Well don't go back to Dalton. Let me deal with this. Five minutes and I'll meet you and your family outside."

Sebastian nodded and kissed her softly. "I'll wait right here for you."

Rachel stroked his cheek softly. "Sebastian, I'm sorry you guys didn't win."

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "No you aren't. But thanks for saying it. As soon as you got up there, I knew we wouldn't win. Babe, you got a voice that no one can compete with."

"I'm just amazing like that," she winked before going toward the choir room.

"Oh and Berry — give them hell." Sebastian called out to her.

Mr. Shue and a few glee members were putting the regionals trophy in the cabinet. Kurt was sitting with Blaine and Finn looking pissed while everybody else was chatting away without a care in the world.

Rachel quietly entered and every stopped to turn to her.

"What the fuck was that Rach?" Finn started off.

Before Rachel could respond, Santana cut in.

"Shut it Frankenstein. Obviously Rachel has got a new man and he sings, dances and looks better than you," Santana shot at Finn.

"I'm confused," Kurt added in. "Isn't Sebastian gay?"

"Although it is nobody's business, I will explain the situation to clear up the air. Yes, Sebastian and I are dating," Rachel began. "He is not gay, Kurt. He is bisexual. And I really like him. He's witty, confident, intellectual and handsome."

Finn clenched his fists. "So basically you're fucking our competition."

Quinn interjected. "Basically you're jealous Finn. So get over it and let her finish."

"Thank you Quinn. The Warblers are no longer our competition. I hope you all will be okay with this and support me because this guy means a lot to me."

"Santana and I love your new BF Rae. He's sexy. We should double date," Brittany chimed in.

A few glee members left to the after party at Santana's house.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were the only ones left.

Rachel turned to her best friend. "Kurt?"

"He's arrogant, annoying and completely rude," Kurt snapped. "I don't really want to know him but if he's important to you dollface, then I will try my hardest to be nice."

Rachel smiled and hugged him and Blaine "Blaine?"

"I'm always supportive of you," Blaine smiled at Rachel.

"Ok. Am I the only one who's going to state the obvious? You basically jumped into bed with the guy after our break up? The Rachel I knew would never do any of this," Finn said with anger. "This Rachel is acting like a total whore."

As soon as he said those words, Rachel slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever speak to me again outside of glee Finn Hudson. Sebastian may be sarcastic, cunning and calculating, but he is also caring, fun, handsome and a much better kisser than you and I do not need your approval."

She turned to leave, but stopped. She went right back up to Finn and kneed him in his privates. "And don't every call me a whore again!"

"Now, I have dinner with my boyfriend and family. Kurt and Blaine, I will see you at the party later on tonight," Rachel stormed out of the room and right into Sebastian.

"I heard," Sebastian said while steading her. "You okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Perfect, because I'm right where I belong."

* * *

It was after dinner and Sebastian was driving Rachel to Santana's house. Of course, his mother and sister gushed over Rachel all night. They absolutely loved her. He still remembers what his mom told him when Rachel went to the bathroom. _"Don't let this one go, Sebastian."_

He wouldn't. He glanced at Rachel, who was being extra-quiet at the moment.

"Hey, what's going on Berry?" Sebastian whispered.

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Rachel responded quietly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Babe, compared to me, you're a saint."

"I have to tell you something."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Let's not go there, Rachel. I do not want to know how many guys you've been with just like you don't want to know how many guys/girls I've been with."

"I was a virgin," Rachel squeaked out.

Sebastian braked hard and his jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

He stared at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying. "I was a virgin before that night…"

Sebastian's fists clenched. He stayed quiet for a while. Rachel watched as his knuckles turned white.

"Sebastian…Baby… say something…"

"Dammit. Rach, why didn't you tell me that night? We could have waited or I would've have been less rough. God, I feel like such a dick," Sebastian exclaimed.

Rachel shook her head. "No, don't you get it Sebastian. I don't regret it at all. Making that "in the moment" decision was the best thing for my life. Before you, I didn't really realize what it meant to have passion in relationships."

Sebastian nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, he collected himself and went back to sarcastic and witty Sebastian. "Good thing your first time was with someone who's really good in the sack like me."

Rachel loved that about Sebastian. He could take a serious moment and make it funny. "Eh, you're okay." She bit her bottom lip.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Just okay, huh? Next time I'll make you beg for me to give you a release."

Rachel giggled. "Please. You couldn't not make sure I orgasm. It'd be such a blow to your ego. Also Sebastian, I took off my underwear."

Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

He groaned. "Too bad we HAVE to go to that party. Otherwise I could take you to my dorm and have my way with you."

She giggled. "30 minutes at this party and we can leave. I just have to show-face."

"Are you sure I won't be slushied upon arrival?" Sebastian said as he parked on the street next to the house.

He jumped out of the car and walked around and opened Rachel's door. "Such a gentleman, and don't worry Smythe — I'll protect you from slushies."

The party was in full swing once they entered the door. Alcohol flew freely and the karaoke machine was out. Nobody cared that Sebastian and Rachel walked in holding hands. Rachel scanned the room and Finn was nowhere to be seen. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Berry! Get that fine ass over here and take a shot," Puck yelled, obviously drunk.

Rachel giggled and pulled Sebastian over to where Noah was. "I don't believe you two have been formally introduced. Noah Puckerman meet my boyfriend Sebasitan and Sebastian meet one of my best friends!"

Noah stuck his hand out, "Call me Puck."

Sebastian smirked and shook his hand. Puck squeezed it hard, leaned in and whispered "You hurt her Warbler and I'll kill you."

"I don't plan to." Sebastian shot back.

"Boys! Now that that is over, let's drink!" Rachel smiled taking a shot from the table.


End file.
